Root is a Terrible Teacher
by part-timeslayer
Summary: Prompt: I will yell at you even though both our doors are closed to shut up your class-xaquaangelx, tumblr


Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest

* * *

Sameen was sitting at the front of her classroom, grading the homework of her students from the night before, and doing the best she could to ignore the noise coming from the classroom across from the hall.

She was succeeding surprisingly well, unfortunately, most of her class was not doing nearly so well, though most of them were doing the best they could on their tests, despite the distraction. Sameen had been hoping that if she was patient the other teacher would manage to get her class under control, but it had been twenty minutes and the class had only gotten louder.

This was getting unbelievable, Sameen pinched the bridge of nose, eyes closed, and breathed out slowly trying to keep a clear head. She looked up after a moment and studied her classroom.

Several students were making the same gesture she had a moment ago, and others looked like they had just resigned themselves to failure and laid their heads on their desks, she saw a girl in the back mouthing what was clearly 'shut up' to herself repeatedly, and only a few managed to be making any progress.

Another crescendo of noise hit, and as Sameen looked at her students, several of whom had placed their hands over their ears in an ineffective attempt to block out the obnoxious hooting and hollering, she couldn't take it anymore. It was one thing to annoy her, she was pretty much always annoyed, she was used to it, it was a whole other thing to interrupt her class trying to learn.

She slammed her pen down on the table so hard it burst and spread ink all over her papers and shirt, but it hardly registered as she stood up, and yelled through the door,

"Shut up your class, Root!"

Now that she was standing, Sameen could see through the small glass windows on the door, and was able to appreciate the sight of a very startled Root half falling off her chair. She'd apparently been leaning back in it, with her feet up on the desk, and typing on a laptop she'd brought from home. As she somewhat fell, she saved her laptop, but slammed both legs on the desk.

Sameen took note of the red ink, and grabbed some napkins from her lunch to mop up her desk, grabbed a spare shirt from her bag, and turned to her class.

"Look, we'll finish the test tomorrow. Devon, just collect the papers, and put them on my desk. I'll be right back. Don't get crazy like Ms. Groves class."

She walked down to the restrooms and entered a stall, changed, and walked to the sink, hoping to get her hands at least sort of their normal color. She heard the door open, looked up, and groaned. Root.

"You know, you didn't have to shout. I'm sure we could have come to an understanding, in a less aggressive manner."

"Oh, you think that was aggressive?"

"Mmmhmmm. Don't worry, though, I don't mind. It was admittedly amusing, if painful." She frowned down at her legs, and Sameen noticed that she was favoring her left, and leaning a bit heavily against the counter. She was still smiling, as glowing and annoying as she had been the whole three months that Sameen had known her.

Well, knowing her was a bit of a stretch. They hadn't really exchanged more than a few words in that time. Mostly, Root isolated herself in her own classroom, teaching computer science, or occasionally wondering out to hang around one of the Math teachers, Finch.

"You should probably have the nurse take a look at that." Sameen gestured to her leg. Root shrugged.

"It'll heal. My eardrums on the other hand..." Root trailed off, smirking.

"You're seriously going to complain about that? After what you put my class through today, and it's definitely not the first time you haven't bothered to manage your kids."

"I hadn't realized it was such a problem. I assure you, I understand the importance of your class, I can't imagine how fortunate I would feel if I'd had a teacher as skilled as you teaching me biology." Sameen rolled her eyes at the sickeningly sweet voice, and an insincere innocent expression.

"Of course you didn't realize. Can't expect you to be aware of the absolute chaos that follows in your wake."

"I'm surprised, I took you for a woman of adventure. Thought you'd be the type to enjoy a little chaos."

"I do, but it has a place. And that place is as far away from hurting my students as possible. Not that I care."

"I suppose I can somewhat understand that. I'll try to do better, sweetie." Sameen scoffed in response, and brushed past the, irritatingly, taller woman as the bell rang, signalling the end of the day.

* * *

The first thing she saw the next morning as she entered her classroom, was a red apple on her desk. She picked it curiously, and read the note that had been placed underneath.

 _For my favorite teacher_ ~Root

Great. Sameen briefly considered tossing out the apple, but dismissed the thought. Free food is free food.

* * *

Most of her students had filed in, and taken their seats, when Root showed up hanging back in the doorway.

"Can I come in?"

"What do you want?"

"Just to borrow a cup of sugar from my dear neighbor, sweetie."

"One, is that supposed to be code for something? Two, don't call me that."

"Yes, I need a dry erase marker, and alright Ms. Shaw ."

"Wow, that is even worse. Shaw is fine. And here." She shoved one of her markers into the other woman's hand, and leaned back on her desk.

"So, you're planning on actually trying to teach your students something?"

"Well, I did make a certain someone a promise, yesterday." Sameen rolled her eyes, and sat down, pretty clearly signalling that the conversation was over. Root took the hint, and held up the marker,

"Thank you, Shaw."

"Uh, huh."

Root left, and the final few of Shaw's students had arrived and taken their seats, so she got up to close the door. As with the day before, she saw Root through the window. Root was once again sitting with her feet on her desk. The only difference in her classroom was that instead of her students talking, they were apparently messaging each other. And Root had an unopened pack of markers placed in plain view on her desk.

Of course she did.

* * *

"Finch, I'm going to murder your friend."

Harold looked up at Sameen surprised.

"I thought you and Mr. Reese got along fine."

"I'm not talking about John, I'm talking about the perky brunette, with no sense of self preservation, who teaches across the hall from me."

"Oh. Ms. Groves. Yes, I can understand your sentiments in that particular case. Please don't murder her, though. I don't endorse violence, and she's not that bad once you get to know her. She's very intelligent, and can occasionally be called caring. To a select few anyway."

"I know her, alright. You're not telling me anything new, and you're not going to change my mind."

"May I inquire what it is exactly she's done? Wait, never mind. Please don't tell me. It can't be good, and I don't want to be seen as an accomplice."

Sameen's lips twitched up in amusement briefly, then her expression hardened again, and she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Just tell her to stop being a pest."

She turned on her heel, and was about to walk through the door when Finch answered.

"Alright, but I will tell you, It's beyond doubtful that she will listen to me."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Sameen walked into her classroom early Thursday morning and immediately noticed something felt off. She wasn't sure what it was at first, she looked all over the room, and couldn't find anything out of place. There was also no odd sounds, everything seemed totally, completely, normal. That's when she realized that was exactly the problem.

Nobody had left any food on her desk, nobody had written a somewhat flirty message on her whiteboard, and while there was a bit of chatter from across the hall, it was fairly reasonable.

This could only mean one thing. Root had taken the day off work. Sameen stood, casually so as not to alert her class as to what she was doing, she glanced out of the window on the door. Instead of Root sitting with her feet up and ignoring her class, there was an average looking man rapidly writing on the whiteboard, and actually teaching.

Sameen knew that she should probably feel pleased that she didn't have to deal with the pain in her side for one day at least, but instead felt a vaguely muted disappointment. It was a little unsettling, and Sameen dismissed the thought from her mind.

* * *

Root was obviously taken aback, but thrilled, as she took in Sameen sitting in her classroom, waiting for her.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you miss me, or have you followed through on that threat to take over my class, if I didn't start doing a passable job?"

"Neither. I'm still not happy about your methods, though, so don't think I won't."

"So what are you doing here then, Sameen." Root asked, subdued, but oddly hopeful. She walked forward and leaned back onto her desk, her knees pressing against Sameen's thigh.

"You weren't here yesterday."

Sameen gave her most threatening look, as she saw Root visibly biting back a remark. Not teasing her seemed to be causing Root physical pain for a moment before she got herself under control.

"Family emergency. Aunt Thornhill was a little under the weather, caught a virus. All's well though, she just needed to rest and recharge. She'll be up and running fine, soon."

Root gave a secretive little smile, and looked immensely pleased with herself for some reason.

"Okay, good." Sameen nodded towards the other woman, awkwardly and started to stand up.

"Sameen." She stopped, and looked at Root waiting for the other woman to continue, appearing almost exasperated.

"Are you doing anything after work?"

"Why? Do you have something in mind?"

"Have coffee with me." Sameen knew she was going to regret this.

"Okay."

Root looked like she would have fallen if she wasn't half sitting on her desk. Sameen was more convinced than ever that this was a terrible idea. Somehow she was completely content, regardless. At least it probably wouldn't be boring.


End file.
